


Whispers

by Uozumi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, take the pairing as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers follow the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** _Whispers_  
>  **Author** Uozumi **Fandom** _Doctor Who_   
> **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Twelfth Doctor, The Master (Missy); Doctor/Master (if you choose to see it as such)  
>  **Genre** Deleted Scene  
>  **Rating** G  
>  **Word Count** 191  
>  **Disclaimer** _Doctor Who_ c. BBC  
>  **Summary** Whispers follow the Doctor.   
> **Warning(s)** spoilers up through “Death in Heaven”  
>  **Notes** Something short. Wanted to write something and had no real inspiration for something bigger.

**_Whispers_ **

The Doctor could hear whispers in the darkness. The world was grey. Zagerus lurked under the bed. The whispers urged him back to Clara, though he needed no pushing. Even when Clara stood beside him, he could hear the whispers, just out of frame, always the same voice.

It was late and the Doctor laid against the console room floor. The console was still damaged, but it no longer sparked. There was darkness outside of the TARDIS and darkness within the TARDIS. He opened his hearts and the whispers came to him. The Doctor closed his eyes and reached out, uncertain of what he might touch. 

Long nails nicked his skin and he could smell a faint scent of a floral perfume fitting of the early 1900’s in England. The Doctor closed his fist, and for a moment there was a hand there, but when his eyes snapped open, his fingers curled around air and all that was above him was wires. 

Faintly he thought he heard, “Say something nice,” in the darkness. 

The Doctor licked his lips and held his breath, worried that if he spoke, the TARDIS might cease.

**The End**


End file.
